


Halcyon

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Halcyon

Talk at the Party campfire turns to the "good old days". Alistair remembers the other Wardens, Leliana spins tales, and Wynne reminisces about life in the Circle.

Natia is conspicuously silent.

"Come on, Nat, surely you can tell a story or two about the good old days in Orzammar?" Alistair pleads, wheedling with his very best Puppy Dog Eyes.

"No," is the curt response.

After they deal with Jarvia's Carta, Alistair understands: for Natia, the time of the Fifth Blight is her Halcyon time. He half-wishes it were otherwise, and a small, shameful piece of him is glad of it.


End file.
